Never Give Up
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kamu mengidap kelainan genetik langka sejak lahir dan dinyatakan tidak bisa bicara? Cobalah tanyakan pada Sasuke. Oneshot, dedicate for Challenge #GetWellSoon!


Never Give Up

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Ruangan dokter itu sempurna senyap. Menyisakan atmosfer kecemasan yang melingkupi seantero ruang serba putih tersebut. Kecemasan yang mencekam pada detik-detik jatuhnya vonis.

Sungguh, Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Hinata tak dapat lebih lama lagi menahan gemuruh kekhawatiran di dada mereka. Bagaimana tidak, vonis yang akan segera jatuh menyangkut hidup putra semata wayang mereka yang baru menginjak dua bulan. Intuisi mereka membisikkan bahwa sang buah hati tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang menginvasi tubuh mungilnya.

"Bagaimana, Dokter Tsunade? Apa yang dialami Sasuke?"

Suara barithon Gaara memecah keheningan. Pria berambut merah itu tak sabar lagi. Di sisinya, Hinata mempererat pelukkannya di tubuh Sabaku Sasuke, permata hati yang telah ia lahirkan.

Tsunade-dokter cantik berambut pirang pucat itu-menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rasa berat menyesaki dadanya. Bagaimana gerangan ia harus memberi tahu pasangan muda ini mengenai kondisi anak mereka? Sampai hatikah ia menyampaikannya?

Dalam sekejap, akal sehat Dokter Tsunade kembali bekerja. Praktis ia dapat berpikiran rasional. Utamakan kode etik kedokteran, itulah bisikan nuraninya. Kode etik kedokteran yang paling utama ialah larangan menyembunyikan informasi dari pasien maupun keluarganya. Siap atau tidak, Dokter Tsunade harus menyampaikan kabar buruk ini.

"Maaf, Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama. Saya harus menyampaikan ini,"

Untuk kedua kalinya Dokter Tsunade menarik nafas. Diraihnya lembaran kertas hasil laboratorium bertuliskan 'Sabaku Sasuke'. Membukanya perlahan-lahan, dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan, Sasuke didiagnosis mengidap kelainan Sindroma Defisiensi Glut1."

Iris Jade Gaara membelalak. Hinata menahan nafas. Rengkuhannya di tubuh Sasuke bertambah kuat. Dari namanya saja sudah menyeramkan, bagaimana kompensasi yang harus Sasuke derita?

Dokter Tsunade meneruskan keterangannya.

"Sindroma Defisiensi Glut1 merupakan kelainan genetik yang sangat langka. Sindrom ini menyerang otak, sehingga otak penderita tidak bisa menyerap nutrisi dan glukosa. Artinya Sasuke akan mengalami perkembangan intelektual yang lambat. Perkembangan fisiknyapun demikian. Dampak paling fatal yang ditimbulkan dari sindrom ini adalah...kehilangan kemampuan bicara."

Ya Tuhan, betapa berat cobaan yang harus dihadapi keluarga Sabaku. Apakah dosa dan kekhilafan mereka hingga harus mengalami penderitaan ini? Mengapa pula ujian yang demikian berat ditimpakan pada bayi laki-laki mungil nan polos seperti Sasuke? Bahkan baru beberapa bulan ia mengenal dunia, cobaan telah menghantamnya.

Hinata menangis. Air mata membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia menciumi kening Sasuke, tak lupa mengelus-elus rambutnya. Menggumamkan maaf berulang kali. Permintaan maaf karena gagal melindunginya dari musibah mengerikan ini.

"Maafkan Bundamu ini, Nak...maafkan Bunda. Seharusnya Bunda bisa menjagamu."

Sementara Hinata dikuasai shock, Gaara bersikap setenang mungkin. Susah payah menguatkan benteng ketegaran di hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh dirasuki pesimistis. Jika ia pesimis dan larut dalam kesedihan, siapa yang akan menegarkan hati istri serta permata hatinya?

"Dokter Tsunade...tak adakah tindakan medis yang bisa dilakukan?" tanya Gaara lirih.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada, Gaara-sama. Hingga hari ini, obat untuk Sindroma Defisiensi Glut1 belum ditemukan." Sesal Dokter Tsunade. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak kuasa menyaksikan kepedihan keluarga kecil itu.

Tangis Hinata makin menjadi. Kami-sama, terongkarlah segala misteri itu. Misteri mengapa Sasuke tak pernah menangis. Misteri akan kelemahan fungsi motorik dan sensoriknya.

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Gaara menarik Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mensugestikan kehangatan dan ketenangan pada sang istri tercinta. Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut pipi Sasuke yang berada di pangkuan Hinata.

"Hinata, don't be sad. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama merawat Sasuke. Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya. Kita akan mengasuhnya, membesarkannya, mendidiknya, dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati."

Hinata mengangkat wajah. Menatap wajah Gaara dengan sendu.

"G-Gaara-kun? Are you serious?"

"I really serious, Dear. Seorang Sabaku Gaara tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya."

"Arigato, Gaara-kun. Arigato..."

Lebih banyak air mata membasahi kimono biru Hinata. Gaara mengulurkan tangan, lembut mengusap bulir-bulir bening itu dengan jemarinya. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain tetap menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Menyalurkan kehangatan, menebarkan kedamaian.

Di hadapan mereka, Dokter Tsunade ikut terenyuh. Tanpa sadar menyeka matanya yang mengalirkan kristal jernih. Mereka benar-benar tegar, demikian kesimpulan dokter berparas jelita itu.

.

.

Jarum detik berputar menjadi menit. Menit-menit bersatu menjadi jam. Kumpulan jam menyatu, lantas berubah menjadi hari. Hari demi hari terjalin dalam formasi yang disebut minggu. Minggu-minggu berjalan secara konstan dalam bulan. Bulan berlalu menjadi tahun.

Begitu cepatnya sang waktu bergulir. Tanpa terasa, lima tahun telah berlalu sejak vonis yang dijatuhkan Dokter Tsunade. Kini Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak berumur lima tahun yang menawan. Parasnya begitu tampan dalam usianya yang masih kanak-kanak. Ironis, pesona wajahnya tak seimbang dengan perkembangan fungsi otaknya.

Kondisi Sasuke tak juga berubah. Ia masih belum bisa bicara. Hanya satu progres kecil namun berarti: motoriknya mulai berfungsi. Buktinya, Sasuke dapat berjalan dan menggerakkan tangan.

Relevan dengan janji Gaara, ia dan Hinata menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Sasuke. Walaupun pro dan kontra mendera, mereka bertekad membesarkan Sasuke sebagaimana membesarkan anak-anak normal. Mereka sering pula mengajak Sasuke bermain di luar supaya bisa bersosialisasi dan mengenal teman sebayanya.

Sayang sekali, usaha Gaara dan Hinata yang satu ini nampaknya kurang berhasil. Anak-anak sebaya Sasuke enggan menerimanya. Sebaliknya, mereka selalu melontarkan ejekan, makian, dan hinaan padanya. Tak jarang anak-anak itu melemparinya dengan batu setiap kali Sasuke mencoba ikut bermain dengan mereka.

Keadaan ini sukses membuat Sasuke menjadi anak yang introvert. Ia lebih suka menyendiri, tak bisa didekati kecuali oleh Gaara dan Hinata. Tertutup, penyendiri, dan tak mau berteman, itulah gambaran Sasuke sekarang.

Bukan hanya teman-teman sebayanya yang bersikap buruk, keluarga Sabaku dan keluarga Hyuugapun bersikap demikian. Mereka menganggap Sasuke pembawa musibah bagi Gaara serta Hinata. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali mereka menyarankan agar Sasuke diserahkan ke panti asuhan. Seperti sore ini misalnya.

Saat itu Sasuke tengah bersiap-siap bermain keluar seperti biasa. Ia melangkah tertatih menuruni tangga. Sesekali ia terpeleset di anak tangga. Beruntung tubuh rapuhnya tidak terjatuh. Akhirnya sampailah ia di lantai bawah. Ketika hendak membuka pintu yang mengarah ke ruang tamu, gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Samar ia mendengar beberapa patah kata tentang dirinya.

"Gaara, Hinata, sampai kapan kalian mau direpotkan oleh anak cacat itu?" terdengar suara berat Sabaku Rei-ayah Gaara-dari balik pintu. Disusul denting cangkir beradu dengan meja. Sepertinya pria paruh baya itu baru saja meminum teh hijau favoritnya.

"Ayah, berapa kali harus kuingatkan kalau Sasuke tidak cacat? Aku dan Hinata juga tidak merasa direpotkan," ucap Gaara sabar.

"Bagaimana tidak cacat? Dia jelas-jelas terserang sindrom Glut1. Apa itu belum cukup?" kali ini Sabaku Karura yang bicara.

"I-Ibu..." Hinata terbata.

"Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyusahkan kami. Aku dan Gaara sangat menyayanginya. Kami takkan menyerah untuk membuatnya tumbuh normal."

Hyuuga Hiashi mendengus meremehkan. "Anak tak berguna kalian pertahankan! Lebih baik kalian serahkan saja dia ke panti asuhan, lalu kalian memperbaharui keturunan Hyuuga dan Sabaku!"

"Nah, aku setuju dengan ayahmu." Hyuuga Hikaru angkat bicara.

"Sasuke bukan cucu harapan kami. Langkah yang tepat adalah menyingkirkannya dari..."

Brakkk!

Pintu ruang tamu berdebam terbuka. Menampakkan sosok kecil Sasuke dengan wajah sendu berurai air mata. Kedua tangannya gemetar, nafasnya terengah dalam usaha menahan tangis.

"Hei, anak kurang ajar! Mana sopan santunmu?!" hardik Karura tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau ini benar-benar tak berguna! Sudah bisu, rapuh, menyusahkan orang tuamu pula!" Rei tak kalah sadis membentak.

"Cukup Ayah, Ibu...cukup!"

Hinata dan Gaara melompat bangkit dari sofa. Sejurus kemudian berlari mendekati Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Mencium dahinya penuh sayang.

Sasuke menangis tanpa suara. Tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Gaara dan Hinata. Mata Onyx-nya menatap nanar dua pasang kakek dan neneknya. Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit dengan segala hinaan itu.

"Sasuke, jangan menangis lagi...please." lirih Gaara. Ia takkan sampai hati melihat putra tunggalnya bersedih seperti ini.

"Sayang, kamu tetaplah anak Bunda. Anak yang sangat Bunda sayangi. Bunda sayang sama Sasuke, sayang sekali..."

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat. Bergerak membentuk kode-kode isyarat. Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum, paham maksud Sasuke.

"Iya Sayang, kami tahu. Sasuke juga sayang Ayah dan Bunda, kan?"

Kanak-kanak itu mengangguk pelan. Menyeka bulir bening di pipinya. Lalu kembali melakukan gerakan tangan.

"Nenek dan Kakek juga menyayangimu, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Sasuke harus paham itu." Jelas Gaara lembut.

Empat pasang mata di sofa menatap benci. Jelas tak terima dengan perkataan Gaara. Sungguh dusta. Tak ada sepercikpun kasih sayang untuk Sasuke.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Memandang miris wajah innocent Sasuke. Betapa polos dan tak berdayanya anak ini.

"Sasuke mau main di luar? Kita main yuk, Ayah dan Bunda temani." Ajak Hinata.

Ajakan ini berhasil mengembalikan senyum ceria Sasuke. Tangisnya berhenti, tergantikan senyuman bahagia yang sangat menawan. Ia berjingkat, mencium pipi Gaara dan Hinata sebelum bangkit berdiri dengan semangat baru.

.

.

Taman bermain tampak ramai sore itu. Belasan anak kecil melakukan beraneka permainan seru. Ada yang bermain ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, kolam pasir, dan flying fox mini. Praktis taman tersebut dipenuhi suara tawa, teriakan gembira, bahkan tangisan. Sebagian anak yang menangis disebabkan karena terjatuh, sebagian lagi karena bertengkar dengan temannya.

Sasuke memilih ayunan favoritnya di pinggir taman. Duduk di atasnya, lantas mulai mendorong ayunan itu perlahan. Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke. Andai sindrom langka itu tidak menginvasi otaknya, Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak lain.

Sayangnya, Gaara serta Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama mengawasi Sasuke. Pesan penting di ponsel memaksa mereka beranjak sebentar. Lagi-lagi urusan pekerjaan. Sulit ditampik, mudah diterima.

Alhasil Sasuke bermain tanpa pengawasan. Ia terus menggerakkan ayunannya, sesekali tersenyum menikmati belaian angin sore di rambutnya. Udara yang sejuk membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

Tanpa diduga, di tengah keasyikannya bermain ayunan ditemani sore yang cerah, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh kehadiran beberapa anak. Sebilah pedang bagai menoreh jantungnya. Anak-anak ini yang senantiasa mengganggunya.

"Hei, Bisu! Minggir! Kami mau pakai ayunan itu!" bentak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna Saphire. Setahu Sasuke, ia bernama Namikaze Naruto. Putra bungsu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, teman dekat Ayah-Bundanya.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Apapun yang terjadi, ia menolak pindah. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya.

"Keras kepala! Singkirkan dia!" seorang anak gendut bernama Chouji mendesis marah. Mengepalkan tangan besarnya, bersiap memukul Sasuke.

"Minggir tidak?! Kalau melawan, biar kami singkirkan!" hardik sesosok kanak-kanak berambut coklat dengan anjing kecil putih dalam gendongannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuzuka Kiba? Putra keluarga dokter hewan terkemuka itu.

Sasuke tak juga merespon. Ia tetap duduk di ayunan, mendorongnya pelan-pelan.

Kesabaran Naruto dan kawan-kawannya habis sudah. Dengan cepat Naruto melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Sasuke. Chouji mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke kepala Sasuke. Syukurlah lemparannya luput, sehingga Sasuke tak perlu menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Sementara Kiba, bersama anjingnya-Akamaru-melompat ke arah Sasuke dan mendorongnya jatuh dari ayunan.

Tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu sempurna menghantam tanah. Sakit, hal itu yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Sedangkan Naruto dan kedua teman gangster-nya tertawa puas.

"Rasakan kau, Bisu! Berani sih melawan kami!"

"Ini ayunan kami! Jangan berada di sini lagi!"

"Iya, seharusnya kau..."

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kalian jahat!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut soft pink berlari-lari menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi. Iris Emerald-nya menatap marah pada ketiga anak nakal itu.

"Ah, halo Sakura. Mau main sama kami?" nada suara Naruto berubah drastis. Semula kejam dan dingin, kini hangat serta bersahabat.

"Aku tidak mau main dengan anak-anak jahat seperti kalian! Beraninya kalian melukai Sasuke! Kasihan dia!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke sontak menengadah. Menatap kaget figur Sakura. Gadis kecil seusianya. Sangat cantik, manis, dan...pemberani.

"Sakura, buat apa kau membela anak bisu ini?! Dia tak berguna, keras kepala lagi!" Kiba mencoba memprovokasi Sakura.

"Dia jauh lebih baik dari kalian! Kalian hanya berani melawan anak yang tidak berdaya! Coba lawan mereka!"

Sakura menunjuk sekelompok anak laki-laki berpostur tinggi tegap dan berwajah garang. Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji menahan nafas. Mereka anggota geng Akatsuki, geng berisi sekumpulan anak nakal dan kuat di kompleks perumahan elite ini.

Sakura tertawa menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Naruto dan kedua partner-in-crime-nya. Ia kembali berkata.

"Kalian takut kan? Jujur saja, masa beraninya sama Sasuke saja sih! Ayo Sasuke, kita tinggalkan anak-anak penakut ini!"

Dengan sigap Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi ayunan. Mereka melangkah ke tengah-tengah taman. Duduk beralaskan rumput. Sakura mengamati luka di tubuh Sasuke akibat pukulan Naruto dan serangan Kiba.

"Lukamu parah, sini kuobati...Kaa-san sudah mengajarkan caranya padaku." Tawar Sakura halus.

Sejurus kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari saku bajunya: plester, obat merah, kapas, dan alkohol pembersih. Ia menjajarkan benda-benda itu di rumput. Mula-mula ia membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan alkohol. Praktis kanak-kanak itu menyeringai kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit ya? Gomen..." Sakura memohon maaf.

Selesai membersihkan luka dengan alkohol, ia mengoleskan obat merah. Gerakan tangannya cekatan sekali. Begitu semua luka sudah diobati, ia menutupnya satu per satu dengan plester.

"Selesai! Hati-hati ya, lukamu kotor. Plesternya jangan dibuka dulu sampai dua hari. Aduh, maaf Sasuke...aku seperti dokter saja."

Sakura tertawa lebar. Binar keceriaan terpancar di matanya. Anehnya, jika Sakura tertawa, Sasuke justru menangis.

"Sasuke kenapa? Kok menangis?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Menyentuh lembut pundak kawan kecilnya itu.

Sasuke terus menangis. Dibenamkannya wajah di rerumputan, melarutkan sedih dan pilunya di sana.

Jujur, Sasuke tersentuh oleh segala kebaikan Sakura. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia memiliki seseorang yang tulus menyayanginya di luar rumah. Sakura tak keberatan dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan menolong Sasuke dari kejahatan Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji. Sasuke dapat merasakan ketulusan Sakura untuknya.

"Sasuke, jangan sedih. Kalau kamu menangis, aku juga ingin menangis..." pinta Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Sedetik berselang, air matanya terjatuh membasahi pipi.

Otomatis Sasuke dan Sakura bertangisan. Tak lama, Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura. Pelukan persahabatan, pelukan yang teramat hangat. Hanya untuk sahabat pertamanya, Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke, kenapa menangis? Ada Sakura juga..."

Gaara dan Hinata terburu-buru mendekat. Berlutut di depan dua anak kecil itu. Berusaha mencari alasan mereka menangis.

"Maaf Sasuke, Bunda dan Ayah meninggalkanmu. Lho, ada apa dengan tangan dan kakimu? Mengapa luka-luka begini?"

Sasuke ingin menjelaskan, tetapi tak bisa. Maka Sakura yang menceritakan kronologinya. Gaara dan Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Perasaan mereka tak menentu begitu Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Sudah, Sasuke. Jangan menangis lagi. Bunda sama Ayah di sini. Tak ada lagi yang akan melukai Sasuke," hibur Hinata setelah menguasai diri.

"Ada aku juga. Aku mau jadi teman Sasuke," janji Sakura.

Hening sesaat. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menangis. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk isyarat. Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum, sementara Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Nanti kami ajari bahasa isyarat." Tukas Gaara pada Sakura.

"Tadi Sasuke bilang, dia takkan pernah menyerah menghadapi semua ini. Dia mau berusaha jadi anak normal dan baik. Dia juga ingin punya banyak teman. Sakura mau bantu Sasuke, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita cari teman yang banyak sama-sama. Sasuke tak usah pedulikan Naruto lagi. Masih ada aku...!"

Seulas senyum terbit di sudut wajah Sasuke. Kini, ia memiliki seorang teman. Teman yang akan senantiasa hadir untuknya. Teman yang siap menemaninya dalam suka dan duka. Ya, Sasuke seutuhnya mempercayai Sakura.

.

.

"Selamat pagiii...Sasuke!"

Pintu depan kediaman Sabaku terbuka diikuti suara bernada riang. Sasuke bergegas turun dari lantai atas. Ia hafal betul suara itu. Setiap pagi ia selalu mendengar dan mengharapkannya.

Di pintu depan, berdirilah Sakura. Berpakaian lengkap dan membawa dua kotak berukuran sedang. Sasuke tersenyum menyambutnya. Jemarinya bergerak pelan.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Sakura berkata girang. Ia kini sudah hafal bahasa isyarat. Praktis komunikasinya semakin mudah dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ke sekolah dulu ya. Sudah hampir terlambat. Ini untukmu. Tadi Kaa-san yang membuatkannya."

Ragu-ragu Sasuke menerima kotak yang diulurkan Sakura. Kemudian membuka tutupnya. Wangi roti panggang berselai strawberry tercium seketika kala tutup kotak terbuka.

"Suka kan? Bukan hanya itu, coba lihat ke dalam kotak..."

Sasuke menurut. Dari pinggir kotak, diangkatnya botol mungil berisi...

"Jus tomat kesukaanmu! Bekalku juga sama kok. Jadi, kamu juga bisa mencicipi makanan yang sama denganku. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Sampai ketemu siang nanti!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Sakura berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi. Sakura akan datang ke rumah keluarga Sabaku sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Berpamitan dengan Sasuke, memberikan makanan yang sama dengan bekalnya, dan menjanjikan bertemu lagi yang selalu ia tepati. Semua tindakan Sakura sempurna membuncahkan kebahagiaan di hati Sasuke. Ia merasa diperhatikan, disayangi, dan dibutuhkan.

Meski gembira, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Ia ingin bersekolah seperti Sakura. Ingin merasakan manisnya menuntut ilmu. Terus terang Sasuke jemu berada terus-menerus di rumah. Bukankah tekad telah tumbuh di hatinya untuk tidak menyerah melawan sindrom berbahaya itu? Bukankah ia ingin hidup normal?

"Hei, kenapa Sasuke berdiri di sini? Ayo masuk, udaranya dingin."

Suara lembut Hinata disusul sentuhan lembutnya serta-merta menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia berbalik, tersenyum pada sang Bunda. Hinata balas tersenyum. Tangannya terulur, lantas menutup pintu rumah. Memblokir masuknya udara dingin.

"Hei, ini dari Sakura ya? Wah, ada jus tomatnya juga. Bunda baru mau buatkan, tapi keduluan sama ibunya Sakura." Hinata tertawa pelan. Mengacak rambut putra satu-satunya.

"Sasuke? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Sesaat kemudian Hinata kembali serius. Ia dapat menyelami isi hati Sasuke saat itu juga.

Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya. Hinata meresapi arti kata demi kata. Menganalisis apa yang dibicarakan sang permata hati.

"Sasuke mau sekolah? Hmm...nanti Bunda bicarakan dulu dengan Ayah."

"Tak perlu, Hinata."

Suara barithon Gaara nyaris membuat Hinata terjatuh karena kaget. Gaara telah berdiri di sisinya.

"Gaara-kun, kau membuatku kaget saja."

Gaara tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau ini seperti melihat monster saja!"

Wajah Hinata merona. Ia menunduk menghindari pandangan mata Gaara. Sudah enam tahun berlalu, namun kegugupan itu tak berangsur hilang setiap kali Hinata bertemu pandang dengan suaminya. Seolah ia selalu jatuh cinta pada Gaara untuk pertama kalinya.

Puas menggoda Hinata, Gaara kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada Sasuke. Ia meraih tubuh kecil itu ke pangkuannya. Sejenak terdiam, lalu bertanya.

"Jadi Sasuke mau sekolah?"

Kanak-kanak berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk. Demi mempertegas maksudnya, ia menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah Gaara.

"Ayah paham. Ayah juga percaya kalau Sasuke anak yang pantang menyerah. Sasuke pasti bisa, Sasuke pasti pintar."

"Tapi Gaara-kun..."

"Apa lagi, Hinata? Anak kita ini sangat mengagumkan. Dia punya semangat belajar yang tinggi. Izinkan dia bersekolah, oke? Aku percaya dia bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya."

Hinata mendesah. Dalam hati membenarkan jalan pikiran Gaara. Perlahan ia menganggukkan kepala, memberi izin.

"Thanks Hinata. Aku tahu kau akan mengizinkannya." Ucap Gaara tulus.

Sasuke beranjak turun dari pangkuan Gaara. Selanjutnya ia mengalungkan lengan di leher sang Bunda. Mengecup lembut kedua pipi chubby Hinata. Itulah representasi rasa terima kasih Sasuke.

Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum memandang anak semata wayang mereka. Di dalam diri Sasuke, terpancar semangat yang tak pernah padam. Kendati penderitaan bertubi-tubi menderanya sejak lahir, namun Sasuke takkan pernah menyerah dalam menjalani kerasnya kehidupan. Gaara dan Hinata percaya, putra mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Terlebih ia kini mempunyai sahabat yang sangat tulus memotivasinya: Haruno Sakura.


End file.
